


Treasures Untold

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Once Upon a Time [26]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, First Time, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1781692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, <i>wow</i>,” Ariel breathed, eyes widening into saucers and mouth forming a perfect O-shape.  “So <i>that’s</i> what I’ve been missing all this time?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasures Untold

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Ariel/Belle - discovery. My shortest one yet--a true drabble!

“Oh, _wow_ ,” Ariel breathed, eyes widening into saucers and mouth forming a perfect O-shape.  “So _that’s_ what I’ve been missing all this time?”

Belle smiled and relaxed into the softness of the bed, feeling warm and smug towards Ariel.  “I didn’t know much about it either.  Not until I…read some interesting books.”

Ariel rolled her, still breathing heavily, her hair a tangled nest from Belle’s fingers.  “You mean they have _books_ about that here?”

Belle laughed, stretching her sore, overworked muscles.  “Not just here.  Rumple’s library had a few as well.”

Ariel sighed, face glowing and happy.  “Humans are amazing.”


End file.
